


I Know Places

by RowboatCop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: D/s, Day 3, Dom Skye, F/M, Secret Sex, Skoulson Romfest2k15, Skoulsonfest 2k15, Skye in charge, Sneaking Around, secret rooms in the Playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Skoulson porn with sneaking around and Skye pinning Coulson down...and a secret room for fun. :) </p><p>For Skoulsonfest 2k15 day 3, secret rooms on the Playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Places

It’s become a game to them — fooling around somewhere vaguely public, using the possibility of getting caught as an adrenaline rush that adds an extra spice. Then, either when they hear someone nearby or when the urge to do _more_ is impossible to ignore, they duck into some closet or supply room or tiny dark cubby with just enough space for him to fuck her up against the wall.

As far as games go, it’s a good one.

They’re making out in the garage — _christening_ the newly refurbished Lola, as Skye puts it — when the sound of his name being called in the distance sends them rushing for the tiny supply closet near a wall of shelving. They’re still laughing when Coulson closes the door behind them and then finds himself turned and forced up against the back wall.

Skye kisses him again, a smile still caught between them at the idea that they need to hide. It’s a joke, of course, that the sneaking and locked doors are necessary, that the secrecy is necessary. (Honestly, he’s pretty much in charge of the rule book. And no one would ever think that he’s taking advantage of Skye — he _knows_ this.)

It’s fun, though — he can’t deny that. And he can’t remember the last time he had so much fun with someone. Can’t remember the last time being in love was _fun_.

Actually, he can’t remember the last time life in general was fun, so if they’re milking this whole “sneaking” thing for more than it’s probably worth, well....he forgives them for it.

Skye presses him into the wall with her whole body, and he opens his mouth under hers at the feel of her tongue brushing his lower lip. She pulls backward between kisses, as though trying to tease him into chasing after her lips, and he can’t help but lean more into her each time.

When he moves to wrap his arms around her, though, Skye pulls back just enough to grasp his hands and pin them to the wall by his head. He loves it when she takes control like this, like all she wants is to have her way with him, and he arches against the wall through the pang of arousal that always hits him.

Her lips slide down his neck, nipping at his skin, and he gladly turns his head to expose as much of his neck as he can. It makes him unbearably aroused — almost painfully hard — so it’s not his fault that he can’t help but try to press himself against her.

Skye laughs, though, and pulls back so that the only point of contact between them is her hands holding his to the wall.

“Eager,” she half-scolds him.

“Yes.” He’s too turned on, too out of breath, to bother pretending that he has any sort of dignity.

Skye smiles at that — barely visible in the dim light of the storage closet — and releases his left hand in order to slide her right down his body. She keeps his right hand pinned to the wall and he obediently keeps his left in place as she trails fingers down his tie to circle his belt buckle and then cup him through his pants.

“Fuck, Skye,” he breathes as he tries to stop himself from bucking his hips into her hand.

“Very nice, Phil,” she whispers, a tease as her fingers trace the shape of his cock. “How do you want it?”

He swallows at the question and shakes his head — he’s too turned on to even contemplate what he wants right now, would stand here forever with Skye teasing him if that’s what she wants.

“You want me on my knees?”

The image, the words, her _voice_ , hit him like a caress, and he groans as he feels himself throb under her hand.

“Skye.” He grunts her name, tries to keep himself from coming in his pants.

“Or do you want to fuck me up against the wall?”

“ _Skye_.”

“Or do you want to stay just like this?” Her fingers stroke over the head of his cock, making his whole lower body throb.

He leans forward to kiss her again, and Skye lets him reach her lips once — hard and fast and dirty with her tongue stroking his — before she pulls back and slides the hand on his cock back up his body to pin his wrist back in place. Slowly, she pushes both of his hands up higher, over his head, as high as she can reach, which means her whole body presses against his.

“You have to answer me, Coulson,” she whispers in his ear right as their hands hit something over their heads and the wall behind them turns — pivots through a point in the middle.

It’s shocking and destabilizing, and they fall together. They’re both good at thinking on their feet, though, and they roll as they fall so that when Coulson ends up underneath her on the ground in the freshly opened dark room, they’re both unharmed.

The wall turns back, sealing the room behind them, and the dimness of the closet is replaced by the absolute blackness of wherever they’ve found themselves.

“You okay?” Skye asks, and it bothers him that he can’t see her _at all_ even though he knows her face is all of ten inches from his.

“Yeah, you?” He answers as they both sit up.

He knows that she shifts to his right side because he can feel her absence, knows that she’s digging into her pocket for her cell phone because he can hear it and because he knows her.

A moment later, the LED screen lights up and they both watch as it illuminates the space around them. First glance in dim light reveals a large room with shelves of supplies and some shapes that he thinks are probably military issue cots. He would guess that they’ve stumbled on a safe room, then — a place where early SSR and SHIELD operatives could hide if the base was somehow compromised.

“Huh,” he muses.

“Whoa. You think this was a bunker?”

“Not enough shielding through that door. Probably just a panic room.”

He can make out her nod of agreement behind the light of her phone, and then she stands up. All Coulson can see is the light of her phone pointed at the floor and then the wall, and he realizes that she’s looking for a light switch. It takes her only about a minute of shining her light at the walls to find it, and then the old yellow bulbs in the ceiling come to life.

She grins at him once they can see each other again, and Coulson can’t help but smile back as he takes her in. The look Skye gets when she’s exploring something new, solving new and interesting problems, is incredibly sexy, and Coulson is annoyed that he’s almost as turned on by her now as he was when her hands were on him.

He watches as Skye turns back to the wall and feels up above her head until she locates the spot, button maybe, on one of the top bricks — she presses it and then steps back as the wall rotates almost 90 degrees and then rotates back.

“We just found a secret room,” she announces as she turns to him, beyond pleased with herself and them and this little discovery. And she’s still really sexy when she’s excited.

“We did,” he agrees, and he finally starts moving to stand up — he knows that even if he’d like to have her right now, they should at least case the room first.

Together they walk along the walls and verify that there are no other doors or entrance points and then take a cursory stock of the items inside. The ventilation system has been shut off, leaving no way for any dust to have accumulated, so the room is relatively clean even though it clearly hasn’t been opened in decades.

“These MREs are from the 60s,” Coulson muses as he pushes boxes of the stuff aside. Skye has found a large supply of distilled water — at least that doesn’t go bad — and some basic toiletry kits. There’s a small room that they guess is a bathroom, though it has no running water.

When Coulson turns back to Skye, she has unrolled a few sleeping bags and layered them on the floor.

“What are you doing?”

She raises an eyebrow at him like he’s asked a very stupid question.

“The cots are way too small.”

“Okay…”

“This room is clean, private, and there are no infestations or anything creepy. So I was thinking I would fuck you in it, Phil.”

Skye pulls off her shirt as she speaks, and there’s basically no chance that Coulson is going to object to this plan. He’s already lost his jacket and tie today, so it just takes him a moment to remove his own shirt.

“Pants, too,” Skye prompts him once he’s naked from the waist up, and he complies, stripping off the rest of his clothes while she watches, before he lies down on the sleeping bags where directed.

Once he’s naked and supine, Skye stands at his feet and looks down at him with something of the look of the cat who got the canary.

“Skye,” he whispers her name as his right hand slides down to stroke his cock. She likes to watch him masturbate — to watch him tease himself until he begs for release — and already he has to pull his hand away every few strokes to keep himself at the edge instead of falling over.

“Don’t stop.” Her eyes stay glued to the movement of his hand as she strips herself, and the promise of naked Skye is enough to mean he wouldn’t even consider stopping.

“Skye.”

“You want to come, Phil?”

“Yes,” he begs. “Inside you.”

She laughs lightly, but drops to her knees and then crawls slowly up his body, letting her hair drag over his skin as she moves. Coulson groans when she dips enough to nip softly at his upper thigh, but he doesn’t stop moving his hand over his cock until she tells him to stop.

“You want to feel my mouth on you?”

Her words make his body throb, and Coulson involuntarily bucks his hips towards her.

“Not sure I can handle it,” he answers honestly.

“You’ll manage.” Skye’s smile is knowing and a little bit evil, but he wouldn’t love her half as much if she didn’t take such joy in making him squirm.

He braces himself as her lips close over the head of his cock, tensing every muscle in his body in an attempt to stop himself from thrusting up into her mouth.

“Christ, Skye,” he groans, and it’s almost a relief when she pulls away and lets her lips land just under his navel.

He gets impatient, though, and reaches down far enough to grasp her by the butt and pull her up his body until he can reach her lips. Their kiss is desperate — he can feel that Skye is more than a little gone, too — as she repositions herself so she’s straddling his hips. And then, without breaking the kiss, she sinks down onto him.

He grips her hips tightly, holding her in place before she can start to move, but Skye reaches down and removes his hands — pins them once again above his head as she starts to slowly rock her hips.

“Fuck.”

When she holds his hands down like this, she has to stretch herself up his body, and it means her breasts sway just above his lips with every move she makes. He only has to raise his head a few inches in order to catch a nipple between his lips, and as he sucks hard, Skye stills above him to prolong the moment.

He sighs when she finally pulls back and starts moving again, her hips slow and steady over his.

“Skye,” he whispers her name, repetition that grows more adamant as she moves faster.

She lets go of his hands as she starts to get close, leaning backwards a little more with each movement against him so that when she comes, it’s with her hands behind her on her thighs. Coulson follows her easily, more a matter of letting himself go than hurrying to catch up, and tugs her down into a kiss as they breathe.

“Do we have to tell people about the room?” Skye asks some time later, when she’s curled up against his shoulder.

“Probably.”

“You know if we do, Hunter and Bobbi are just going to use it.”

He grimaces at that idea and sighs.

“Maybe we don’t have to tell them _yet,_ ” he agrees, sort of enamored with the idea of he and Skye having their own little space.

“So, then, you want to meet back here tonight?”

Coulson laughs and rolls himself on top of Skye, kissing her softly as he goes.

“Why wait for tonight?”

  
  



End file.
